Electronic devices commonly include circuit boards, such as printed circuit boards. The circuit boards have electrical components like integrated circuits (ICs), capacitors, resistors, and so on attached thereto which interact with one another to provide the desired functionality of the electronic devices. Signal lines are employed on or within the circuit boards to communicatively connect these electrical components.